Torn
by Supernerd3595
Summary: What if things in the past changed things that are current? How would this family be different from the Cullens we are used to?
1. Chapter 1

**(Jasper's Point of view)**

It's 10th period, the last full day of school and Bella and I are hanging out in ROTC. She's so caught up in telling me about her accident in field hockey, that she doesn't notice me staring at her. She's so beautiful. I can see she doesn't believe me when I say it, so I leave subtle hints every now and then. It's our third year in high school and I can't help but relive the memories. Bella and I started out as enemies. I would cut her the eye and she would mumble about my stupid dirty blonde hair. We despised each other, but then one thing linked us together. Edward. He and I were brothers long before she was born, but she managed to squeeze her way in our hearts. We were known as the trio. It started when Edward bumped into her on the first day of middle school. They instantly connected. Turns out they even had classes together, but what's really important was that they got to know each other. They were falling for one another so it became my job to watch my brother's back. I didn't want him to get hurt. I checked her out. She was a tallish brunette who was nicely tanned, hot, and all around a sweet girl. I approved. They got more serious though. By 8th grade, they were openly flirting, holding hands and such. It was cool because I was with Alice at the time, and even though Bella, Edward and Alice had classes together, we still became tight. Alice and I were on and off and so I was bored. That's when I noticed that there was a new girl nicely dressed with her hair out. I walked up to her only to be stunned that it was Bella. I said hi but I guess she didn't want to talk. She opened her locker and she shoved me telling me to leave. I ignored her because I actually attempted to converse with her. That's when she sprayed her limited edition of Black Current Vanilla perfume on me. I was pissed. She walked away with a smirk on her lips. Bath and Body Works followed me that day. Gosh that….uuuggghhh she was so irritating. That was just the beginning though. Freshman year was the year that put us together.

FLASHBACK

"Edward! I'm so glad we have classes together!" Bella squealed. She was so anxious now that we finally made it to high school. I walked up to her and Edward to compare my schedule.

"Hey guys! So, we all have B lunch. Who's saving our table?" I flashed Keisha a dazzling smile_. I'm getting her number tonight. _

"I got it." Bella volunteered. Just as we were about to share summer stories, Bella got called down to the upperclassmen gym. Edward and I pouted.

"Edward, don't forget we have ROTC later. Love you. Bye Jazz." She smiled that shy smile. _She needs to…_

"Hey Jasper? What do you think about us?" I snickered_. My brother is asking me of his opinion, this is good._

"She's great go for it man!" We did our handshake and promised to meet next period.

…..

So that day at lunch we argued. Well, more like took turns flirting with Bella.

"You are walking me to class right?" She whispered. Edward and I both took her. We were a wolf pack. Were one went the other followed. We got her to her study hall before getting to our own classes. This routine switched soon after because she was walking me and Edward to class by force getting to her own 15 minutes late.

"So Izzy, why did you say no to Edward? I thought you two were the real deal?" The heat must've rushed to her face because she turned red.

"He is great but he's in it for sex." She looked hurt. _Wow. So this is what guilt feels like?_ I was always in it for sex because I didn't see the point in love. Not that I went around sleeping with girls. _Mostly just made out with them._

"No he's not like that. It's just that a man has needs." _Hmm, I could use that in a poem._

"So do young women." I hugged her and she left in a heartbeat.

"_Room Attention!" _ ROTC class started.

END FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bella's point of view)**

It's the end of my junior year in high school and I am worn out. Finals are next week, but with the concussion I have, I won't be able to study. I sat in my room glancing at my previous year books. I smiled when I came across Rosalie's picture.

FLASHBACK (freshman year)

"Edward I can't go out with you. I love you but I need to really focus on my grades and sports. I don't see how I could possibly squeeze in a boyfriend." I shuffled my feet.

"Hey Bella it's cool, I understand." I hugged him like I was saying goodbye, then I jumped on the late bus a little more courageous than before.

2 weeks later

"Hey Bella! You remember Rosalie right? She's my new girlfriend." Edward was ecstatic. I was so relieved that he got over me because I thought that we wouldn't last. I honestly thought that he'd push for sex and I wouldn't put out.

"Hey." I beamed. She nodded.

END FLASHBACK

"_What are you smiling at?" Jazz asked. I didn't notice him ring my doorbell, but I let him in my room._

"_Remember freshman year? I could've been Edward's girlfriend. How awkward is that?" He laughed._

"_That is incest right there." He calmed down. He walked through my room and focused on the awards on the walls._

"_You know…I admire you." He moved closer._

"_You don't play hard to get, you are hard to get because you're focused." His arms wrapped around my hips._

"_Jazz what are you doing?" I wanted this, but he has a girlfriend._

"_Something I should've done the minute Edward was no longer a threat." Then he leaned in and kissed me. _

Beep! Beep!

My phone screamed. I woke up to a new Facebook tag. _Wow. So much for beauty sleep._

I was disappointed_. It was only a dream_. My clock said 6:28pm_. Damn and I never started my homework_.

I sat up and my yearbook page crumbled under my weight. I smoothed it out and placed it back on the shelf. I don't know. It was like ever since Edward had his girlfriend, me and Jazz got closer. I noticed things, like the way he walked, his golden hair spilling over in his eyes. I loved his southern accent and so much more. He made me laugh. He was honest and he was there to listen to ridiculous stories I shared_. I_ _love him._

I was lovestruck. Our sophomore year was the closest thing we had to a serious relationship. He never admitted it to me until winter break, but I told him I was over him. _Idiot! Why couldn't he see through the lie?_

I pulled Pandora up on my laptop. _The Only Exception _by _Paramore played_. I couldn't help but sing along with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jasper's point of view)**

It was time for our 3rd period final exam when I ran into Bella and Edward. _Where's Rosalie?_

"Hades!" I yelled in their direction. Edward smirked.

"Aren't you in English? Today's a Monday!" Bella asked. _So studious._

"It's called chillin'. I'll be there in 6 minutes when the bell rings." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She poked me.

"You know, I am so sick of this damn school! When we graduate, I'm outta here." Edward said.

I guess it was just one of those days. _He probably just needs the…_

"…Jazz! What are we doing tonight?" She was pretty excited today. _What's going on in your head?_

"We can play…Basketball!" She always had to prove she was better than me. Just because she was on the team, it doesn't mean anything.

"4:30 at my house. Oohh and we're playing X-box afterwards." She beamed. _That smile._

"Well, I hope you've been practicing." She smirked and I went along with it.

"To be honest, I think I can take you." I started flirting with her. Why not? I mean we were so close, but because I decided to go out with this senior I hardly knew, I gave her some space. Truth be told, I miss her. I miss holding her hand and comforting her after a game. I miss the late night conversations and the parties we went to. I miss everything we used to do together. I just wanted her back, and even I couldn't do that because I messed up big time. If I don't do something, then pretty soon I'll have to watch in misery as a guy sweeps her off her feet.

"That's nice to know. Hey, good luck on your finals. I'll see you after class." She smiled her heartwarming smile. We did our handshake and I hugged her, like always, and kissed her on the cheek. Sometimes I wish it was on the lips, but I had to take what I could get. I realized that I stood there gawking at the empty space. Even Edward left. _Here goes nothing._

**(Bella's point of view)**

.Tick. I cringed annoyed every time the person flicked their pencil. Someone sneezed in the corner. Another girl slept through the final because she was repeating English next year. I was tired. I had a serious headache and I was stuck on the stupid essay because these little noises bothered the crap out of me. _Liar. _Even my brain confronted me. I knew I was distracted because I thought about what Jasper said, but it was easier to blame those around me. _Blaming huh?_ Speaking of blame, I should blame Jasper for a change. The reason I told him I got over him is because I knew he wouldn't change overnight. He's a guy. _A sexy guy. _He knows everyone and he's a party animal. He doesn't care about responsibilities because he doesn't want to grow up too fast. He rather be drunk and have sex than to write songs or read books like me. We don't even have that much in common. I like chocolate. He hates it. I love playing Piano and learning guitar, he dances. I play sports, he does ROTC drill team. We are complete opposites, _and that's why I _love_….wait_, this has to stop. He has a girlfriend. I am not going there with him. I love Jasper, but he doesn't love me that way. When I graduate, I will enlist in the Navy and never contact him again. We both needed a clean break. _He won't even notice ._I'll always think about him. In my dreams, in my heart, all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Emmett's point of view)**

I drove to school this morning with a 2 liter Fruit Punch soda on the floor. I needed something for these last few days. On Thursday, I was going to graduate, not with honors or any special recognition, but with a document that proved I have what it takes to leave. I am sick of this school. Poor Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie have one more year. I got out the car to stretch, when my alarm went off. I hit dismiss when it showed me the time. 9:37. _Oh well. I'm not missing anything important._ I walked to my gym to take the final. I wanted to cry because I wouldn't see my people anymore. Yea I was going to Middlesex County College, but a year is a lot of time from your friends. _We'll keep in touch _somehow_._ I popped a squat next to Nicole when the whistle blew_. Just three more days._

**(Bella's point of view)**

"It's my ball you cheater!" Jasper laughed but scored around me anyway.

"You can't jump on my back and call me the cheater." He was out of breath. I guess we were having so much fun that he got worn out. He pulled out an orange Gatorade.

"You can't deny it because you tickled me." I forced.

"Only because you jumped on me first." He defended. I gave him the eye.

"Come on, let's take a break." We got up and went inside his beautiful house.

"Time for a dance off." He rubbed his hands as we made our way to his basement. It looked amazing. They hung up family photos with trophies and cards. The carpet was freshly vacuumed and the 50'' Lg flat screen complimented it.

"So what game we playing first?" He asked. He showed me his collection. I couldn't resist.

"Dance Central!" He grinned like he knew something I didn't.

"What?" He smirked.

"Nothing. You ready?"

**(Alice's point of view) **

"Alice, get ready. You are on in five." The coordinator told me. I nodded, too nervous to talk right now. _I wish Bella could've made it._ She would've been proud. _Much more than my own parents_. I don't Understand why they never support me. Ohh well it's showtime.

"Slow and steady. You can do this." I chanted to myself.

**(Edward's point of view)**

It was 11:54 when I was texting Jasper and talking with Bella. Alice comes up out of nowhere. _Here we go again._

"Hey guys!" Alice said. This was going to be a long 3 minutes.

"Hey Alice." I was done. I had no energy to talk to her and the worst part was Bella expected me to be nice to this trick. I don't care, she's annoying.

"So…I came in 2nd for my age group in the Ballet Performance. I wish you guys could've been there. Where's Jasper?" Alice seemed like the only one talking_. 2 more minutes_.

"He's walking around probably with Emmett." Bella said like how everyone else ignored her. Bella was the sweet one. You asked her for gum, she'd share it. You cried about something, she'd find a way to make you feel better. She was sweet and compassionate, and most days not even that could make me happy. My parents were getting divorced and my girlfriend was so clingy. I love them all but, there's only so much a guy can take. I just wanted to make it out of here. I passed me HSPA and I did my SATs. What I get, I don't know, but I'm not about to be on the five year plan. BEEP! Finally exams are done for the day. _Just two more days of testing. Two more days!_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Rosalie's point of view)**

My stomach is not agreeing with me today. _I swear something's wrong with me._

If it's not my back then it's my neck. I have to get checked out. At least we finished finals for the day.

"Hey babe!" I kissed Edward. He seemed tired today. _Last night he was definitely not tired_.

"Hey. How are you?" He was so sweet.

"I'm ok. I need something for my stomach though. Walk with me to Quick Check?" I begged. He sighed. I hated when he was troubled. Of course no one would guess I have a compassionate nature, but hey beauty is not just skin deep.

"Sure." He looked bored when he said it. That's ok because I dragged him into coming. Ohh well.

"Where's Bella and Jasper?" I knew they couldn't be far. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"_Rose. Do not fear you will wake up soon. Your destiny awaits and that is why you suffer. Prepare yourself for what is to come."_

"Somebody get help! My girlfriend just passed out!" I woke up to Edward panicking. I had the strangest feeling that this was only the beginning_. What did the voice mean by what is to come_? _I was about to be a senior with a part time job. Why in the world would I get a premonition? I have to talk to somebody. It isn't only me?_

**(Jasper's Point of view)**

"Where is she? Is she ok?" I ran when I saw Edward sitting with Rosalie in the nurse's office. She was my only sister. Edward and I were best friends for so long we refer to one another as brothers, but we have different last names.

"Are you Rosalie's older brother?" The nurse asked. She looked stressed. _Well I'd look like that if I worked in a high school too._

"We're twins, but yes. Can I take her home?" I was worried. She never faints.

"Yes. She needs plenty of sleep and lots to drink." I smiled and made a mental note to go grocery shopping. Our parents worked so long and hard they almost forgot about us. _Almost._

"Ready sis?" She glared at me. She hated showing weakness. I couldn't blame her. Edward followed us silently, deep in thought I guess.

"Where's Emmett and Bella?" He asked.

"They're waiting in the cars." I answered.

"Alice went home with her boyfriend, but she'll text us." I added. I knew he didn't like her, but we did grow up together. We couldn't ditch her now.

We reached the cars when suddenly I passed my dance partner.

"Hey Jazz! Goin' home?" She asked.

"Yea I have to tend to my sister. She isn't feeling so good." I answered.

"Well make sure you practice those dance moves. You aren't getting it too well. Everyone…" Her voice changed all of a sudden. " is changing into something more. Each of you will be counting on your skills to save the lives…for homecoming next year." I blushed because I knew I lost her. Half of what she said was cool, but then in slow motion, her voice was dark, like a prophesy, and I couldn't ignore the strange feeling I got from that message.

"Jazz, you ok?" Bella asked. I smiled grateful for her concern. With that we took off and headed to my house.

**(Emmett's point of view)**

As soon as we got to Jasper's place, I hit the bathroom. I wanted to call this girl I met the other night at a club. Maybe it was too soon, but for some reason I felt lonely. I was never emotional but, the past few days, I've been crying my eyes out. I remembered when my dad left and when I was molested by my cousin. My thing is I got over it years ago. _So why am I acting so strange? _I got her voicemail, but what's weird is that I don't think it was her voicemail at all.

"_You are not there right now because you are busy focusing on your past .I'll call for you when you are healed."_

Huh? I dropped the phone. What the heck was that about? I need some help. I ended the call and decided to join everyone in the living room. _I need to smoke it off._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Bella's point of view)**

We all got pretty comfortable on the couches. We just sat and talked about random things. It was so relaxing to chill with my best friends after finals. I felt like all the stress eased out of me like sweat on a hot day. I closed my eyes. Unfortunately, that wasn't a good idea. In the few seconds my eyes closed, I was drenched from head to toe in frigid ice water.

"Emmett! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!" I ran after him with anything I could find.

**(Carlisle's point of view)**

I walked through the kitchen door only to see Bella run in chasing Emmett.

"Let me guess, he threw water on her?" They smirked as I laughed. _Such a classic._

"You closed early today?" Jasper asked.

"Yes because everyone earned it. We did a mash-up with different solos and tunes. The rhythm was the same though, but the way it worked out was that the dynamic structure made it sound like everyone was ten times better than normal." I smiled impressed. The last couple of days teaching at the high school have been amazing, but if we wanted states, we'd still have to work in spite of finals and summer vacation. I was the Main music instructor at the high school they went to. Even though they are younger by a few years, I still look at them more like my kids. I watched each of them grow up. I even babysat Jasper, that's why I was able to come and go whenever I pleased. I was their mentor and family friend, and since their parents weren't home for the week, it was my job to keep them out of trouble.

"BBBAAMMM!" _Or not._ Emmett came running through the living room with a string cheese all over him. _I'm surprised she even threw food at him._

"Bella I think you and him are equal now." All of a sudden, the authority that was in my voice silenced the room. I felt dizzy and confused. I don't remember putting my foot down. We were simply laughing and having a good time.

"All of you need to get ready for the changes around here. Things won't always be so carefree. There will be responsibilities that must be tended to. Shape up for a new chapter called adulthood." The room was deadly quiet. I don't understand why I stated that like it was destiny, but it even scared me.

"Excuse me a moment." I left before the silence screamed any louder. I called Esme because she was the only one who could tell me what to do in times like these. _What is this?_

**(Edward's point of view)**

"What the hell! He's right. When will we see that we all have potential and that we carelessly toss our talent around? Come on guys, we need to use our gifts to benefit from each other!" I left the room. For some reason I was just as confused as Carlisle might have been, because I was going to say how weird he sounded. I bit my tongue and the blood came rushing out. _Frigg man!_

**(Esme's point of view)**

I ran to the den to answer my phone. When I read the caller ID, my heart sunk to my stomach.

"Hello?" I sounded high pitched. _Odd.I knew I loved Carlisle, but I was never Love stricken._

"Hey honey I..(he sighed)..I need to talk. You have time?" He seemed upset. _Why was I tearing up?_

"Of course." He slowly explained. He sounded broken.

"They will always love you. I will always love you. No matter what happens to us, we will stand strong as a family ready to battle what we must." _Where did that come from?_

"You are so inspirational Esme and that's one reason I love you. Goodnight." He hung up.

_I wonder if I should tell him I'm pregnant._ Not yet, it's too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alice's point of view)**

I walked through the kitchen door, stepping over some stringy cheese. _Emmett and Bella_. As soon as I stepped in the living room, the tension seemed to erase the smile off my face. Emmett froze, Jasper sat up straight, and Rosalie curled into a ball in the love seat while I stood there stiffly. Bella, Edward and Carlisle were all out of sight.

"…I..I ahh called your house phone Jasper but I guess you were busy_." I Never stutter._

Someone cleared their throat.

"Carlisle was using it. " Bella seemed concerned when she said that. I didn't want to pry but, everyone seemed so weird_. I have to go draw something._ Where's Edward?

"Edward is in the guest room writing this story he was working on. I'm making him some tea because he said his throat and his mouth feels swollen." Bella said.

Everyone seemed to be in deep thought. I wonder what I missed.

"Well I'm off to the river in the back to paint." I nearly ran out of there.

I quickly set up my stool and easel with all the water colors and color pencils and such. I was desperate to get answers and my drawings seemed to calm me. I started randomly at the bottom left corner. I worked so freely and peacefully I never noticed where the creepy voice came from.

"_Alice Brandon. You are more than the arts say you are. Use your gift. Embrace who you are." _

I want to say it was in my head, but my drawings told me otherwise. _It was from the painting._

I created a family with shadows. Each one was painted differently. I quickly realized that it was our family. The Cullens. Each of us had a color and a funky outline hinting at a power. I scanned over to mine, and was shocked. I would've never understood the voice if it weren't for this picture. _This is being framed. _

**(Bella's point of view)**

I grabbed the edge of the counter because I just became so dizzy all of a sudden. It was like Alice's thoughts were a tornado sucking away my energy. _Wait, did I just here her thoughts? _

"_You did Bella. It's your gift. You are a mastermind. Able to control, understand, and influence minds. If you practice, your energy won't drain. As you mature, you'll decide if you want to hear people's thoughts or not. It's who you are." _

_Am I going crazy or did I really just hear a dialogue in my mind? _I felt sick because part of me knew that something was up. Just then, Jazz walked in and my energy was boosted. He touched my hand and for a brief minute, we made eye contact, something snapped.

"Family meeting in 5. Alice drew a picture she wants to share and everyone has something to say about themselves. " He seemed so strong, like his build increased over night. His arms did look more toned and his body…well I could stair all day long. He smiled when he noticed my ogling him in my mind. _Damn hormones. _

"Ok I'll be there." He left with that charming smirk on his lips. "Damn" was all I could think as I slid down the counter onto the ground love struck again.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Jasper's point of view)**

I went up to my room to focus. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ I couldn't help but focus on Bella. It was like we were attached in the kitchen. I simply looked at her, and it was like she made me happy, and I made her at peace. I turned my boom box on and turned it up. _I need to get these dance moves._ I practiced hard, but five minutes turned into ten before I went down to the family meeting.

**(Alice's point of view)**

"So the reason I asked for a family meeting is because something strange came to my attention. I uuhh…walked in here earlier and it was like each of us were off. It was awkward and I honestly had to rush outside to breathe better. I drew some pictures and I stopped short when I noticed what I drew." I paused. With a deep breath, I showed them what I created.

"No. Unbelievable." Carlisle said shocked.

"Wow Alice. It's beautiful." Bella said. Rosalie smiled and Esme rubbed my back.

"So you mean to tell me that this is real?" Jasper asked. Emmett sat looking confused.

I nodded. I was about to explain everything, but then Edward cut me off.

"What does this mean anyway? " He scowled.

I stared at the figures. The murky shadow covered figures with different glows to them. I smiled a sad smile because what I was about to say could break us a part.

"It means every one of us has a potential power and that it is who you truly are. That's why no one's been happy, because we all stopped short in our journey." I felt inspired. I glanced at every face as they processed my words.

"So what power do I have?" I smiled at Emmett. He was always the one to except you no matter what.

"It looks like you are an empath. Your transformation was triggered by your emotions from past experiences. You have to let it change you for the good and then you have to break free from your emotions so they can be controlled. "He offered a sad smile.

"And mine? What's it say?" Edward demanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"It says you are cupid's son. You are so bitter because you do not believe in love!" I was mad now. Ever since this school year started, he was a complete jerk. I caught the looks, and the finger he put up behind my back. What I didn't understand was why was he such an arrogant bastard?

"You know what Alice…" Edward decided to get in my face but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that he did.

"Edward, sit down and shut up!" He froze like he was a robot.

I turned towards Carlisle.

"Your power is very strong like you just saw. You are the guardian, the leader of the pact. You give advice that serves as wisdom to us. Your connection with others has morphed you into a powerful advisor. Your opinion shifts us to do wise things. Edward thought it was wise to listen to you, so he followed." He beamed. _I could've sworn I saw him blush. _

"Now, I'll explain your true power only if you apologize." I crossed my arms over my chest like an immature third grader. He seemed confused, but he relented anyway.

**(Edward's point of view)**

I was shocked. I don't know what the hell happened, but Carlisle did not influence me to sit down. It was more than that. It was like someone poked my inner man, forcing him to sit. I felt like a zombie, it didn't feel good to be under _someone's_ power. I cringed. _Who did that?_

"I'm waiting!" Alice stood there tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk. Something always seems to make me upset. Forgive me?" My glazed eyes spoke the unspoken. _I was all too good at fooling people._

"You are the prophet. When you speak, your words make it true to the person listening, and even in general. You can say, "it's 1984" and it will be that time because your words literally change our lives." I smiled. _She should've never told me that._

"Your anime stories have influenced your words, therefore sparking your transformation, but there are consequences when you say the wrong things." I frowned. _Dammit._

**(Bella's Point of view)**

"Bella!" I jumped.

"Yea?" I'm sure I was sweating. I was so nervous that she caught me using my power on Edward earlier.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Everyone turned towards me in concern.

"I'll take her to my room. Come on Bella." Jazz interrupted before I even said anything. He grabbed my hand, leaving no argument. We walked in silence, but I know he wanted to say something.

"Jazz?" I caressed his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes.

"Later." He said firmly. It was a promise and I would always hold on to his promises.

**(Jasper's point of view)**

I walked back down to the meeting and it was weird because everyone was staring at me.

"Jasper." Alice sang my name.

"Your power is unique, because it charges everyone else's power. Your power is strength and endurance. You have super speed, agility, strength, physically and mentally, and you have the power to draw lightning to channel into your body so you can perform at your best. Your dancing has triggered your transformation." I was stunned. That seemed pretty awesome. I must've looked like a little boy who got the best gift on Christmas.

"Rosalie, you are the danger magnet. You have a soft nature about you that allows you to know when something's wrong. You can teleport to anywhere, and you can fight, protect, even shift to be an object or a different person, just to keep people safe. Your gut instinct has begun the shift in you." Rose shrugged it off, but knowing her she'll probably scream into her pillow when no one's around.

"Esme, your power is special. You can create any relationship with anyone. So you can change how you look just to make someone your friend. It's cool, because they won't know why you are so special to them, and you can draw them in when you need them. Your love for Carlisle has triggered your change." She smiled.

"How will I know what is genuine?" Esme asked.

"You will feel it. You can make that choice." Alice seemed so intelligent.

"My power is blackout. I can put pictures in your mind to make you feel its reality. I can also captivate your brain, because I can put you in a black box in your mind, when you are sitting in the living room. If you think you are in a black box, then you will limit yourself, possibly never functioning to your capability forever. My artistic skills triggered the transformation." She smirked. I could've sworn I saw Edward lose his color.

"So much to take in." Emmett said as he yawned. _Poor guy._

"I can say the same." Carlisle looked like he had an epiphany coming.

"I should head home, it's getting late." Esme stood as Edward, Emmett and Alice motioned towards the door.

"I'm beat. Who's driving?" Emmett smirked as Edward frantically ran out the house to start the car.

"Later." Alice called as Emmett followed her shaking his head.

Esme blew kisses goodnight and Carlisle walked her to her car. Rose just shrugged. She dosed before I hit the top of the steps. Everyone was gone. The only sound was the gentle hum from the crickets. _Finally._


	9. Chapter 9

**(Bella's Point of view)**

Knock. Knock!

I froze. I pressed pause on my Ipod and walked over to the door.

"..I'm not dying just in case you decide to.." I looked into Jazz's humored eyes.

"Decide to do what exactly?" He moved closer so that our faces were merely inches apart.

May I come in?" He whispered. I felt silly. _Get your mind out of the gutter!_ I thought.

"Yea sure." He brushed past me so tenderly, so close that I could smell his freshly shaved face.

"So how are you feeling?" _Always a gentleman. _I shoo k my head. I did not need him distracting me.

"Fine. I laid down and took sips of my water." I gulped. He moved his hair out the way.

"Hhhmmm. Ok." Jazz walked around me to get to his closet. I felt bad for stealing his space, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Come with me for a walk? I have a sweater if it's cold." He was so…

"Bella?" I smiled and nodded.

**(Outside) **

"So apparently, I have super strength and speed, and I charge everyone's power. It is so cool. I bet I could even fly…He rambled like a motor would when you turn it on. The only thing is, he didn't have an "off" switch.

"..can teleport, and Alice can throw you in a picture. It was so cool." He stopped talking, maybe to breathe.

"So are you sure you are ok? You haven't spoken much." His eyebrow scrunched up. I resisted the urge to set it straight. I've crossed way to many boundaries today.

"Yes I am wonderful." I shoved my hands in my pocket.

He sighed. "I..I ummm broke it off with her." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why are you telling me this?" I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Because…(he struggled) she's not you ok!" He paced.

"Her voice is so monotone, like she's bored or something. She doesn't glow with life like you do. Her attitude is up and down and it's just not enough. Her kiss isn't as passionate as your words and she never once took on interest of my own like you do. We don't match because we aren't friends. She does not know me the way you do." I took a deep breath.

"Jazz-

"I love you Bella! I've always loved you. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile. I love you! I always have and always will. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I'm sorry that I messed up, but I'm miserable without you. I miss us. I really do." A simple tear slid down his cheek.

I cracked a smile. I still didn't want to trust him, but I was willing to try. _Again._

I walked over to him. "I love you to Jazz." We hugged until the rain decided to join us. _So much for our walk._


	10. Chapter 10

**(Jasper's point of view)**

We ran inside to escape the rain, when Rosalie stirred. Bella giggled and it set my heart on fire. _Breath Jasper breathe. _

"I'm off to bed." Rosalie mumbled as she climbed the steps. We laughed, she looked crazy.

"Come on." I smiled at her. I promise I would've blushed with the smile she gave in return. She made my insides melt. We made it to my room just in time, because the power went out.

"Jazz?" She looked weary as she looked at the lightning and the rain preventing her from leaving. My heart sped up, she has that effect on me.

"Bella help me find my flashlight? It was just here." At that moment, the lightning decided to hit the power lines, knocking down the telephone line. She jumped. Truth be told, I started sweating. I never saw it this bad.

"Jazz, I'm scared." I hugged her. We sat there hugging for an hour before the lightning went away. I swore sitting on the floor with her in my arms was the best experience I've had. I thought she was sleeping, so I picked her up and tucked her in my bed, but her hand caught my arm.

"Where are you going Jazz?" To me, it felt like an invitation, but I knew she wanted to take it slow so I lay on top of the covers right next to her. I glanced at her, smiling peacefully. Then, so quickly, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was over the edge. She looked at me so innocently, that I played along. I kissed her neck so slowly, that her façade was quickly dropped. I was on top of her just like that, until she processed it all.

"Jazz?" Her voice was raspy.

"Trust me." I whispered into her neck because my voice was gone. She nodded, so I continued kissing her neck into her collarbone and along her cheek. I froze when I got to the edge of her lip, but she turned her head and kissed me. Her kiss was like silk on a warm day. I forgot my name. I kissed her back so passionately, she moaned. She pulled at my hair and I grabbed her waist. We rolled over until she was on top. She was a tease. She broke the kiss and straddled me and her hips tightened as I moaned. I squeezed her waist and she came back down to kiss my nose. I was in heaven. It's ridiculous what one girl could do to me, but it wasn't just one girl. It was Bella. I caressed her sides as she kissed my face. She smiled against my cheek. It was my turn to tease her. I flipped her over. I smirked as I pulled my shirt over my head. She gawked at me. _Perfect._ I kissed her slowly. I kissed her ear, her shoulder, and her bellybutton. I stopped at her jeans. She was like jello underneath my touch.

"Please don't stop Jazz." She was whipped. I smirked. I traced my nose in between her legs and back to her thighs. I kissed her thighs and she squirmed under every kiss. I came back up to her belt buckle and I bit it to pull it off. I undid her button, and then I looped my fingers in her jeans and pulled her closer. Our bodies pressed together so beautifully, that we both moaned. I kissed the top of her head, but I could tell she wanted more. I didn't want to lose her, so I settled for kissing her full lips. I was bliss. When she was ready, we'd take that extra step, but for now, I'll just have to show her how I feel.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Bella's Point of view)**

I moaned lazily as my alarm clock on my phone screamed. I touched my pockets, but it wasn't there. _Great._ I ran my hand over my body, when I touched an arm gracefully holding my waist. I opened my eyes only to find Jasper. I smiled, remembering last night. I jumped, suddenly because I remembered that I never called my dad from last night. _He's going to be pissed._

"Good Morning beautiful." He stretched out his arms. I must've woke him.

"Good Morning." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I found my phone and shut off the annoying ringtone.

"Did I wake you?" I felt bad.

"No, it's just I felt your side of the bed was empty." He rubbed his neck. _He was so adorable._

"It's graduation day. I bet Emmett is ecstatic." I left him in bed to go use his mouth wash. I wasn't surprised to see him follow. We washed our faces, brushed and rinsed our mouths, with my spare and his dark night toothbrush, and took our morning potty breaks. I never realized how hard it is being around him. Everything he does makes my heart melt.

"Ok, so what are you having for breakfast?" He asked, as he threw on an old baseball t-shirt with his lounge pants. I chuckled.

"I'll make some waffles with scrambled eggs and some bacon." He racked his hands through his hair.

"I think I can handle that." I bit my lip. He was so charming. He touched my arm.

"You go take a shower, I'll get you some clothes and by time you come downstairs our breakfast will be ready." He left before I could say anything. _So stubborn. _I stomped my feet to his bathroom, with a smirk playing on my lips.

**(Jasper's Point of view)**

I dug in my closet for something for Bella to wear. I found what I was looking for and so I laid it on the bed. It was my favorite shirt, a retro stripped v-neck with fitted jeans. I didn't mind lending her my clothes because secretly, I thought she'd look good in them. Plus Rosalie would be jealous if Bella wore her clothes and they looked nicer on her. A girl's thing I guess. I walked over to the closet to get a rag and towel for her. I swiftly knocked and opened the door, when I saw her. _She will be the death of me._

**(Rosalie's point of view)**

_Is Jazz seriously showering this early?_ I looked at my polished pink nightstand to read the neon pink numbers. _ the heck!_ I grumbled. I pulled my covers down and hopped out of my temper-pedic bed in searched for Jasper. I walked to his room in anger.

"Seriously Jasper? It's a little after 6 and-" I blinked. I walked in on him and a naked Bella making out. The worst part is, neither had any shame. They went on like I wasn't there. I turned on my heels and closed the door behind me. Today was not going to be a good day.

**(Bella's point of view)**

The minute I slipped out the shower to clean out my pockets, Jazz steps in. He stops and just like any other guy, he stares.

"I'm..(he clears his throat)..sorry I just wanted..uuuhh you to…." He walks closer trying to look at my face, but fails. He puts the rag and towel in my hands, but in that moment, we both locked lips. The kiss was aggressive, like he was hungry to taste my mouth on his. We were like that for about 10 maybe 15 minutes until his sister walked in. I felt bad, because her PDA with Edward is minimal in front of others. _But she walked in on us so?_ I smirked against his lips. I broke away after a while because I felt bad for wasting the hot water.

"I'll go make the breakfast while you clean up." He stared, then shook his head and left. I felt so hot with him staring at me like that I sang 'Just the way you are' to myself in the shower.

**(Jasper's point of view)**

After that whole make out session, I couldn't seem to focus. I cooked the waffles, but they were kind of brown, then the eggs needed more butter, so they ended up sticking to the pan. The bacon was perfect, but I was not letting her eat just that for breakfast. She kissed me sweetly and thanked me for my effort. I ended up showering quickly and driving her to I-Hop. I felt so alive, loved deeply by her.

"How are your eggs?" I asked.

"They are stiff." We laughed. Only Bella would say that.

**At The Graduation**

(Anonymous point of view)

"Emmett Mcarthy, Jasmine Melandorf, Mike Malco…" The announcer called. She seemed bored; to be honest I was bored. I only came because I wanted to see Bella. She hardly ever calls anymore, because well I moved out of state. Now that I'm back, I hope they didn't miss me too much.

"Jacob Black. Wow, it's so good to see you!" Bella looked thrilled to see me. She pulled me into a hug, but it was pretty obvious that the guy standing behind her didn't like the sight. I guess she moved on then.

"Jacob this is Jasper my boyfriend." Jasper huh? I cringed. He was a pale pretty boy with rosy lips and a tall built frame. His green eyes reflected the same thing I felt. Jealousy.

"Nice to meet you." We shook hands, but shortly after he excused himself. He mumbled something about pulling up the car, but I could respect him leaving. It gave me time to catch up with my Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Jasper's point of view)**

"Congrats Emmett! We're all so proud of you!" I smiled as we did our manly hug. He went around hugging and smiling with everyone, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Awwww Emmett, congratulations!" Emmett gave Bella a bear hug. Jacob stood by looking awkward. _Smart choice, keep your mouth shut._

"Guys, you remember Jacob?" He stood with his hands in his pockets shuffling from one foot to another. He seemed nervous.

"Hello. Congrats man. It's pretty serious when you graduate." He shook Emmett's hand. Edward looked away, not even acknowledging him.

"Hey Jacob! Long time no see." Alice was nice enough to talk.

"Yes it has been a while, how are you?" Carlisle asked genuinely.

He rubbed his neck and mumbled 'good', but I could tell something was up. The tension was so thick, that Esme along with Carlisle volunteered to get the car.

"So…call me later?" Bella beamed. _Are you serious?_

"Sure. We should hang out before you leave." They hugged and he finally walked away.

"So…Buffalo WildWings anyone?" I asked. They cheered in agreement. This was going to be a long dinner.

**(After Dinner)**

We decided to go to a Party afterwards. Carlisle and Esme left to be alone and Bella decided to go home. _Or at least she said she was. _It bothered me how this kid I just met was creating a gap in my relationship with Bella.

"Dude, you ok?" Emmett asked. He sat down on the steps with me. I wasn't in the mood to party, I guess that's why he found me outside with a half filled cup of some drink.

"Yea, I'm good." I threw back the drink. He laughed.

"You are lying. Out of all of us, you are the life of the party. What's up?" He set his cup down and faced me with a serious face. I knew I had his attention. I sighed, because even without him using his power, I wanted to tell him.

"It's just that…this..this Jacob kid shows up out of nowhere and she melts. I don't get it." I ranted. I got up and started pacing when Edward, Rosalie and Alice came to join us.

"What's so special about him anyway?" Edward seemed mad. _What did he have to do with this?_

"Jacob is Bella's best friend. She used to love him and Edward, but she realized she couldn't pick between them." Then it all clicked. The love triangle.

All of a sudden, we all got so mad. I hit a light post knocking it down, Edward cursed every word of profanity he knows, Rosalie started kickboxing the heck out of the porch swing, and Alice literally saw red. I know because I saw red fire too. _Emmett must've projected his anger._

"Who the heck does he think he is to waltz in here and try to claim Bella as his own?" Emmett angrily screamed. I picked up a car and threw it like a football. I was pissed, and combined, I'm sure we'd be lethal.

"Rose where you going?" We paused. She stepped along the sidewalk.

"To find Bella." I started after her, but Edward stopped me.

"Let her talk to her. It'll work like a charm. Trust me."


	13. Chapter 13

**(Bella's Point of view)**

After Carlisle dropped me home, I stopped surprised to see the person leaning on my doorstep.

"Where's Jacob? I thought you two would've been together." Rosalie questioned.

"We split since the graduation, but I'm sure he's hanging out with his friends and family down at the reservation." She didn't seem satisfied with that answer. _What was this 20 questions? _We were never best friends, Rosalie and I, but we tolerated each other because she didn't want to admit we shared Jasper and Edward. Edward my brother and Jasper my lover. I guess she was jealous. I can't say I blame her.

"What's this about Rose?" I wasn't seeing her point in these strange questions.

"You're with Jasper right?" Her perfectly arched eyebrows moved up.

"Yes." I was just as confused as she looked.

"So how does Jacob fit in the picture?" She looked tense. _Let's see if I can help._

_**Calm down. Relax.**_

Her body relaxed, but she looked pissed.

"Did you do that?" She pointed an accusing finger at me. _Guilty as charged._

"Yea…uuumm you looked like you needed it." She froze.

I sighed, passing her to unlock the front door. She followed.

"Listen, Jacob is my best friend. He used to like me, but I didn't..I-"

"You chose Edward." I glanced at her as I grabbed a mug in the kitchen.

We reached a comfortable silence. The only sound was the microwave warming up my water.

"Look, I'm sorry about Jacob. It's just that Jasper is my brother and I don't want to see him hurt. I know that he really likes you and I just don't want to watch as he gets his heart broken." Her tone softened. I turned to face her and I smiled. If only she was always soft, people would really love her as much as Edward does.

"Rose? Thanks." I stirred my hot chocolate packet around.

"For what?"

"For your kindness. You are just looking out for your brother, and I can say I didn't expect that from you. He deserves to be loved." She nodded.

"I should go. We'll catch up sometime." We froze. I honestly didn't expect it, but she hugged me.

"Take care of yourself ok? We're going to need you on our team." She whispered. Then she teleported and she was gone. I

"I know." I said to no one in particular.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Jasper's point of view)**

After Rosalie left, we ditched the party too. No one was in the mood to stay so we went to my house. Edward ran for his book, while Emmett projected frustration on everyone as he watched tv. Alice excused herself and I ran to the garage cursing Jacob's existence, and using my dad's car as a weight. We did this for an hour or so, before Rose walked through the house, a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Why is Alice walking barefoot in the middle of the road?" She questioned.

"Don't ask." Edward said as he hugged her. They kissed.

"So what happened?" I asked. Everyone was silent, except for my cell that chose that moment to ring. I grumbled.

"What!" I asked harshly.

"Ok. I guess I deserve that." It was Bella.

"Bella! I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." The guilt almost consumed me, but Emmett rained it out with peace.

"Do you have a minute?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Yea sure." I smiled.

"Can you come to my place?" She pleaded.

"I'm on my way."

**(At Esme's place)**

"So I told Brianna that she could check out her options. I mean, she's been committing to choir and dance. Maybe she could put it together." Carlisle rambled. I smiled.

"Wait." He got up off the couch.

"Wait that's it! Esme, your dance kids could to a mash up with my choir kids! Some lead the dance and some lead the song!" Carlisle beamed. I could tell he loves the Arts programs for music. I smiled when I remembered him first learning how to play the Banjo.

"That's a wonderful idea." I added.

"Oh man, I should start planning from now." He touched his forehead, thinking.

"Carlisle, can I be honest with you?" I hesitated. He looked up.

"Yes. You can tell me anything?" I had his attention. This was my chance.

"What if.." I struggled. I looked at him. I didn't want to take away his dreams. A baby was a lot of responsibility. I closed my eyes.

"What if they don't like working together?" I peeked at him. He laughed.

"Well, I could throw in a bake sale or to, where the money goes towards our Community or something. We'll get to that bridge when we cross it." He seemed satisfied. I felt sick that I lied. I wasn't planning on hiding from him; it's just that I needed to know he'd be happy with us having a child.

**(At Bella's place)**

Ding Dong!

I shuffled over to the door. I opened it, and to my dismay, Jasper picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you." I cling to him like a drug.

"I'm sorry for making you jealous with Jacob." My eyes watered. He set me down and walked inside to the kitchen.

"I wasn't jealous." His voice shook. I smirked and grabbed an apple. He pulled me into his chest. I relaxed, content with him holding me.

"On a serious note, I'm truly sorry for doubting you." He said in my ear. He let go of me and ran his hand through his messy locks. He looked frustrated. I turned and noticed he turned away too.

"I should've trusted you. I overreacted." He held his head down and I placed a hand on his strong arm.

"Jazz, please don't blame yourself. I am the one who encouraged Jake. He was an old flame, and I don't want you to worry about him. "I took his face in my hands. His eyes beckon for forgiveness. I kiss him sweetly, giving him my answer. He smiled against my lips and kisses me back. We are so at peace kissing, until we hear the door slam. My dad grunts and sets his heavy boots on the mat. He freezes when he spots us. Somehow, I ended up on the counter with my hands tangled in Jazz's hair, while he rests his hands around my waist. I sigh as my dad stands there awkwardly, mentally preparing myself for his wrath.


End file.
